Zannah's Trials
by scottivan
Summary: I've always wondered what would happen if Darth Bane were to die suddenly.
1. Zannah's Trials

**This is my first attempt at writing a story, so please feel free to leave any comments  
or suggestions. I formatted it, so that it could be printed in large type. There are only four  
chapters, none very big. You should be able to print each chapter on three or four pages.  
****I hate it when people type to the edge. I can't print it up unless I make the type size very small.  
It is very difficult to read.**

**My inspiration for this story came from both YouTube and television. The Stupendous Wave  
makes great videos, specifically his "what if" series of videos. I love these. Basically, he explains  
how events could have unfolded if events were somehow altered. Take this story, for example.  
I've always wondered what would become of Darth Zannah, if her master Lord Bane were to be  
taken out of the picture somehow. Remember, while a powerful dark lord; he's still human.  
He is still very acceptable to heart attack, stroke, Alzheimer's, cancer, even a terrorist attack.  
Would Darth Zannah be able to continue on her own; would she search out some other dark side  
entity to help her; join the jedi order; or would she abandon the force altogether**

**I also used the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Vanishing Point" as inspiration.**

**_-DRAMATIS PERSONAE-_**

Adam Jorius - Servant (butler) employed by Sepp Omek  
Darth Bane / Sepp Omek - Dark Lord of the Sith / Wealthy resident of Ciutric IV  
Darth Zannah / Allia Omek - Sith Apprentice / Wealthy resident of Ciutric IV  
Kal Katall - Leader, Free Ciutric IV Movement

**-CHAPTER ONE- ZANNAH'S TRIALS**

_**-LOCATION: CIUTRIC IV**_

Darth Zannah enjoyed these sparring sessions with her master. For one, fighting with her sparring  
droids was too easy. They were becoming predictable. She could beat them blindfolded. They offered  
her no real challenge.

However, squaring off against Darth Bane was different. Unlike the droids, he was not predictable.  
The droids did not possess his brute strength. A droid could not strategize. Unlike Lord Bane.  
And there was something about facing a superior opponent that gave Lady Zannah thrills.  
Like she was facing the ultimate test.

This time, their sparring match lasted a meager five seconds. Lord Bane jumped up, and came crashing  
down upon his apprentice, with his full body weight. Her training saberstaff broke in half as Zannah hit the  
floor mat hard. The bout ended a second later with Bane's training saber at Zannah's throat.

"You must expect that your enemy may try to end the fight quickly. Not everyone enjoys the thrill of combat  
as much as you do, or are as skilled and graceful as you are, Darth Zannah" Lord Bane reminded Zannah.

Lord Bane helped his apprentice up, and they continued sparring. This time, their match was even shorter.  
Lord Bane dropped to the floor, and did a textbook leg sweep, knocking Zannah's leg out from under her.  
Once again, Bane's training saber was at her throat.

Undeterred, Lady Zannah got up, and they continued to spar. This time, the bout lasted only a few seconds.  
As she raised her saberstaff to attack her master, he grabbed onto her arm, and using his other hand, ran his  
training saber across her stomach. Three matches, three defeats in humiliatingly short time.

"Three straight sparring matches I have defeated you in only a few seconds. Had I been an actual enemy,  
you would have died long ago" Bane admonished her. "You must learn to expect the unexpected. There are  
no rules in a fight to the death. Your enemy will do whatever it takes to defeat you.  
Rest for awhile, and meditate upon what I have told you."

Lord Bane then dismissed her.

"And Zannah, don't telegraph your moves. It makes you too easy to defeat" Lord Bane said, smirking.

-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

A few hours later, they sparred again. This time, however, Zannah was the teacher. Once again, she raised her  
saberstaff to attack. And once again, Bane went to grab her wrist. This time, however, Zannah dropped to the  
floor and took his legs out. As he fell hard on the floor, she came to her feet, and swiped at his head.  
Naturally, he blocked. Which she expected from him.

Darth Zannah then did something unexpected. And extremely cruel. She stepped on his groin. As he screamed  
out in pain, she ran her training saberstaff across his throat.

"Master" Zannah stated "You must learn to expect the unexpected." Darth Zannah sported a wicked grin  
as she spoke the same words he had spoken to her only a few hours earlier.

It was the very first time that she had ever defeated him. Which made her day. At his expense.

-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

After both of them grabbed a quick shower, they went to the local market, to gather the food and supplies  
they required. As the market was large and very crowded, they wandered about, looking at every stall and vendor.  
As usual, you could find goods from all over the galaxy. There were wookiee cookies from Kashyyyk, expensive art  
from Coruscant, even the occasional relic from Dromund Kaas. Lord Bane even found a few unique items from  
Korriban for his collection.

After they got a bite to eat, they heard it. A short burst of automatic blaster fire. It only lasted a  
few seconds. Out of survival instinct, everyone, including Bane and Zannah, hit the ground.  
When it was over, Zannah got up. However, Lord Bane did not.  
Her master Darth Bane, dark lord of the sith, was dead.  
Along with several dozen others. All of them murdered in cold blood.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Allia Omek returned to the mansion she shared with her brother. Now, however, she was alone. Just her,  
and the butler who her brother had hired four years ago.

"Wecome home, Ms. Omek" greeted Adam Jorius, the young man Sepp had hired. "How was your trip?"

"Terrible. There was an incident this afternoon at the market. Many people were murdered by blaster fire.  
Sadly, Sepp was among those killed. I've lost my brother" Allia said, still in shock.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Omek. Sepp was a great man." Adam replied, not having the right words  
to say. What more could he say under the circumstances?

Allia sat down on one of the couches in the living quarters. Adam sat down across from her.

"Mr. Jorius, I have to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Watching  
you and my brother together, I got the impression that you knew him for awhile before you came to work  
here four years ago. How long have you known my brother?" Allia inquired of Adam.

Adam replied "Your putting me in a tough position, Ms. Omek. Had your brother lived, I could never tell  
you this. He would have killed me."

He continued "I first met your brother almost twenty years ago, while he was an apprentice at the  
sith academy on Korriban"

Allia was shocked. Totally speechless.

"Yes, Ms. Zannah, I knew that Darth Bane was a dark lord. When Des first showed up at the academy,  
I was the keeper of the archives; their chief librarian. It was my job to transfer all information from the  
many books, parchments and tomes onto computer. I also, from time to time, would track down and  
retrieve these documents. I was first brought into service at the academy by Lord Kaan a few years earlier."

"And what did you think of me, Mr. Jorius?" Zannah asked.

"I guessed that either you were his apprentice or his wife" was Adam's answer.

Darth Zannah laughed. "You can't be serious"

"Ms. Zannah, Many of the early sith lords were married. Naga Sadow, Ludo Kressh, even Darth Malgus  
was married. His wife's name was Eleena Daru. The raid and sacking of the the Jedi Temple on Coruscant  
served as their honeymoon. Some of them even had children" Adam reminded her.

"Lord Bane was only ten years older than you. He was very muscular. And relatively handsome  
considering his power. You can't tell me you never thought about it" Adam joked.

Zannah just shock her head. Unbelievable, she thought.

"Mr. Jorius, as you know about Bane and myself, answer me this: how can I continue as a sith  
by myself? I have not yet completed my training" Zannah asked of Adam.

"I believe that I may be able to help you" Adam replied to his new boss. "While I myself am weak  
in the force, I know people that are very powerful in the dark side. They can help you."

Adam continued "After Sepp's memorial service, we leave for Korriban.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Four days later, Allia, with some help from Adam, had arranged a small memorial service  
for Sepp. All of his many business contacts were there. Both Allia and Adam gave  
moving speeches.

After, they spread a small urn of ashes in a nearby field.

However, nobody had reason to suspect that they weren't the ashes of Sepp Omek.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

The next morning, as Zannah was stocking her private starship, Loranda, with supplies, Adam was  
loading the casket carrying Darth Bane into the cargo bay. Before visiting the academy archives on Korriban,  
they would give Lord Bane a proper burial within the Valley of Dark Lords. Once they finished, they plotted  
a course for the Horuset system, in the Outer Rim.

**_-LOCATION: KORRIBAN_**

Korriban, the only planet in the Horuset system. Known as Moraband in the old high sith language,  
it was mostly barren desert. However, it was well known for one thing; it's connection to the sith  
and the dark side.

Lady Zannah set the Loranda down among the many mountains which made up the Valley of the Dark Lords.  
Many tombs were carved out of these mountains. Surely they would find an unused tomb for Lord Bane.  
It didn't take long. They found lots of unused tombs, to last many more centuries.

Standing here, she could feel the dark side burning. The dark side was so strong and powerful in these sacred  
burial grounds, that Darth Zannah was starting to feel a little light headed, as if she were intoxicated with  
strong drink.

"Bane was a good friend. He will be greatly missed" Adam said as they placed Bane's casket into his new  
resting place.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Back at the academy, Zannah and Adam began the journey down the long, spiral staircase which led to the  
archives in the basement.

"Mr. Jorius, back in Bane's tomb, you called him a friend. What did you mean?" Zannah asked. "Bane had told  
me that sith couldn't have normal friendships without being compromised."

"Ms. Zannah, most people consider the sith to be monsters. However, most people don't know any sith  
personally. What most people do not realize, is that sith are normal people, like you and me. They may be  
powerful in the dark side, and seek total power; yet they still are living beings" was Adam's answer.

He continued "When Lord Kaan first brought me into the archives, I knew very little about the sith, other than  
the stories floating about. After awhile, as I worked, I slowly began to meet some of the masters and students.  
Some of them became friends. While Lord Kaan was not a great leader for the Brotherhood of Darkness. As a  
person however, he was generally nice. I often played both dejarik and sabacc with him. While he was great  
at sabacc, he was rather lousy at dejarik. He was not very good at thinking ahead of his opponent.  
Which may be why the Brotherhood of Darkness failed" Adam stated.

"That, and a thought bomb" He added playfully.

After a few minutes, the pair reached what was left of the archives room. As expected, it was a mess.  
Without regular upkeep, things started falling apart. Shelves fell down. Books and parchments, that needed  
repairs, degraded further. And of course, over the past decade and a half, many looters had broken in and  
took souvenirs from this place.

However, Adam noticed one set of shelves at the back still standing, and smiled. The vault room remained  
undisturbed. Of course, no one knew it existed.

As Adam, with help from Zannah, began to remove the shelving units, he told her about their destination.

"Only three people knew about the vault. Lord Kaan, as leader of the Brotherhood. Lord Qordis as Headmaster  
of the academy, and myself, as Keeper of the Archives.

Once they finished removing the shelves, they then removed part of the wall. Then they began their descent  
down the narrow staircase. Once inside the vault room, Darth Zannah's eyes began to glow with excitement.  
In front of her, were several glass display cases filled with many almost pristine books on alchemy, parchments  
listing powerful spells, even a small collection of about twenty sith holocrons. She felt giddy like a child in a  
toy store.

"Most of these were obtained almost 4000 years ago by the Sphere of Mysteries under Sith Emperor Vitiate" Adam  
informed his new boss. "When Lord Kaan first formed the Brotherhood, he relocated the archives from Dromund Kaas  
to the academy on Korriban. Of course, I also found some of these relics. I love to explore the tombs in the  
Valley of the Dark Lords. I've discovered a few previously unknown tombs."

As Adam talked, Zannah was very carefully placing these relics into a trunk she had brought. When finished, the two  
of them transported them back to the Loranda. Then they made their way back to Lord Bane's tomb. Darth Zannah  
wanted to say her final goodbyes, before leaving forever.

As Adam walked into the tomb, Zannah laid a clean white sheet near the entrance to the tomb.

"It's a tradition among the sith" Zannah began "that when a sith lord passes from life unto death, that their servants  
are buried with them." She then took her lightsaber, and ran it through Adam. A look of horror was on his face as she  
ended his life.

Darth Zannah then neatly wrapped Adam's corpse in the sheet, and placed it upon a flat rock near the entrance.  
As she left, she used the force to collapse the entrance, to protect it from looters.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

_**-LOCATION: CIUTRIC IV**_

Two weeks have past since the bombing which had taken the life of her master. As expected, Allia had received many  
visitors offering their condolences. She found them somewhat tiresome after awhile.

She also monitored the local holonet feeds, for any news of the bombing. Naturally, there were many rumours. That is  
until a local terrorist group calling itself "Free Ciutric IV Movement" claimed responsibility. Their leader, Kal Katall,  
gave non-natives a deadline of one week to leave Ciutric IV, or die.

Darth Zannah smiled a wicked grin as she watched his statement. All of her hate and rage now had a target. Kal Katall  
would suffer for her master's untimely death. He would regret that he ever crossed paths with the sith.


	2. Zannah's Discovery

**-CHAPTER TWO - ZANNAH's DISCOVERY**

_**-LOCATION: CIUTRIC IV**_

Darth Zannah had planned her revenge well. She had arranged to meet Kal Katall,  
hoping that she could convince him that she was serious in her desire to join his cause.

She met him at an abandoned factory on the edge of town. At first glance, the new  
dark lord was pleasantly surprised. She was met by a young, muscular twi'lek.  
Definitely not what she expected.

"Greetings, Ms. Omek. I am Kal Katall" Kal took notice of the puzzled expression Allia  
gave him.

"Don't let my charming good looks fool you, Ms. Omek. I am more dangerous than the  
governments of Ciutric IV could possibly imagine" Kal said with a hint of ego.

Zannah blushed, because she found him attractive on some demented level.

"Ms. Omek, why is it that you wish to join me?" Kal asked.

"Revenge" Allia answered. "I want revenge against those who allowed this to happen.  
I want to drive those people from this world"

"We can no longer afford to allow the republic and outsiders to control Ciutric IV anymore"  
Allia added.

Kal smiled a wicked grin "And revenge you shall have, Ms. Omek."

Then they shook hands, as a sign of their partnership.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Tell me a little about yourself, Ms. Omek" Kal asked. "Where are you from?"

"My brother and I were born on Ciutric IV. For the past four years, we have shared a large  
estate on the western edge of Daplona. We made the majority of our fortune by selling antiquities.  
I have also worked part-time with the local Customs Bureau for the past few years" Allia replied.

"My mother came to Ciutric IV a few months before I was born. She was a slave to a dark lord of  
the sith. She had a brief affair with his apprentice before fleeing to Ciutric IV. I never met my father"  
Kal informed her.

"Do you at least know your father's name? You might be able to conduct a search at one of the local  
public libraries" asked Allia.

"The name of the apprentice was Kas'im. I have no idea of the dark lord's name, nor do I care.  
Sadly, Lord Kas'im died when the Brotherhood of Darkness fell".

"I've heard of them before. Weren't they a band of sith pretenders who were outlawed by the Republic"  
Allia asked Kal.

"They weren't pretenders. They were all sith masters and dark lords. Lord Kas'im became an instructor  
at the sith academy on Korriban. He was a blademaster; an expert with a lightsaber" Kal replied.

Inwardly, Zannah cringed. She had heard of Lord Kas'im from her master. If Kal Katall was indeed  
the son of Lord Kas'im, them he could present a real threat to her and the sith order that Darth Bane  
started.

Which means that her plans for revenge just became much more complicated than expected.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Darth Zannah sat cross legged on the floor. In front of her sat the holocron of her late master, Darth Bane.  
She began the dark side induced trance which would activate it.

"What is it that you wish to learn from me today, Darth Zannah" asked the image of Lord Bane.

"Nothing for now, my master" Lady Zannah began. "I wish to inform you of a unique situation in which I find  
myself. A situation that may somewhat be of your making, my lord"

She then updated him upon the events of the past few weeks.

"In all of your time at the academy on Korriban, did Lord Kas'im ever mention a son?" Zannah asked of her master.

"Lord Kas'im never mentioned his personal life. Did you find such a person?" Bane asked.

Zannah replied "The leader of the Free Ciutric IV Movement, Kal Katall, claims that his mother was once a slave  
to a dark lord. She had a brief affair with his apprentice before fleeing to Ciutric IV. The apprentice's name was  
Kas'im, a twi'lek, just like Katall.

"That is most disturbing. If he is indeed the son of Kas'im, then he may become a grave danger. If he were to  
discover the truth surrounding his father's death, the results would be disastrous. Before proceeding, you should  
inquire further"

And with that, the holocron of Darth Bane shut down; for now.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Zannah waited patiently at the factory for Kal Katall. She wondered how much he knew; did he know that it was  
her master, Darth Bane, who was responsible for the death of Lord Kas'im, and the destruction of the  
Brotherhood of Darkness.

"Hello again, Ms. Omek. We were able to verify the background which you provided. Most impressive" Kal said.  
"Welcome aboard"

Allia only smiled in return.

Both Lord Bane and herself had developed an elaborate background. Zannah was glad to see that it fooled Kal.

"We have a mission for you, Ms. Omek. According to your records, you worked at the Customs Bureau.  
Is that correct" Kal asked?

"You are correct. I started two years ago. But how can I help you?" Allia asked.

Kal then informed Allia of her task "I need you to locate some information for me. Approximately four years ago,  
a tall, muscular, bald man immigrated to Ciutric IV; a young, blonde woman accompanied him. I need to know  
everything that you can find out about them, especially their names and location".

Zannah cursed silently under her breath. Kal's description matched both her and Bane perfectly.  
Obviously Kal Katall Knew more than she expected.

Zannah assured him "I should have no trouble finding the information that you require, Mr. Katall".

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Within the local Customs Bureau office, Zannah searched for the documents which Kal had requested.  
She hoped that none were found which matched the descriptions that Kal had given her. She groaned silently  
when she found entries for both Sepp Omek and his sister Allia. However, she cheered up when she found a  
few other similar couples.

As Zannah was walking out of the building, she ran into Chet, the new Regional Manager of Customs.

"Good morning, Ms. Omek" Chet said. "Sorry to hear about your brother. He was a good man"

"Thank you, Chet. Congratulations on your promotion" Allia answered.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Once again Darth Zannah sat in front of the holocron of her former master, Darth Bane. She started the slow  
dark side induced trance to open his holocron.

"Report, Lady Zannah" said the image of Lord Bane.

"Kat Katall has me searching the records of the Customs Bureau, looking for a pair that immigrated to  
Ciutric IV about four years ago. A tall, muscular, bald man traveling with a young, blonde woman"  
Zannah reported.

"Apparently, Kal Katall knows more than I first thought" Zannah added, with a little panic in her voice.

"Remain calm, Lady Zannah" Lord Bane assured her. "You are now the dark lord of the sith.  
You alone are worthy."

"Kill Kal Katall, then bring me his head" Bane ordered.

"As you wish, my master" Darth Zannah relied, with a wicked grin.

She was looking forward to this fight. She was looking forward to killing the son of Kas'im.


	3. Zannah's Revenge

**-CHAPTER THREE - ZANNAH's REVENGE**

_**-LOCATION: CIUTRIC IV**_

Zannah met Kal back at the abandoned factory. She had planned to kill him as quickly  
as possible and then leave.

However, Kal Katall had other ideas.

"Greetings again, Ms. Omek. Do you have anymore information about my two mystery  
immigrants" Kal asked.

"I found several couples which matched the description which you gave me. However,  
none of them settled here. Apparently, they were just passing through" Allia answered.

"It's truly amazing you know" Kal stated. "Why is it my other intelligence contacts found  
information about a Sepp Omek and his sister Allia" Kal asked in return.  
"Or do you prefer Darth Zannah"

Kal then drew his red-bladed, twinblade lightsaber. Just like Zannah's.  
Naturally, Zannah drew hers in response.

"Taking revenge against the murderer of my father was easier than expected. It was I  
who manipulated Darth Bane into settling down on Ciutric IV in the first place" Kal gloated.

He continued "killing Bane was a great disappointment. He offered no real challenge. He was  
unworthy of the title of dark lord of the sith. Now, his apprentice will join him in the grave"

He then drove her back with a series of powerful jabs and swipes. However, he couldn't break  
her defences.

Having blocked him at every turn, she spun around, and nearly chopped off his legs.

"You surprise me, Lady Zannah. I see that Lord Bane taught you well" Kal praised, mockingly.

"It is a shame that I must kill you. We would have made a great team. Now however, because of  
Bane, you must die" Kal stated.

Your father served a fool, Kal" Zannah taunted. "Lord Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness  
deserved their fate."

Zannah then jumped up, and somersaulted over him. Quick as lightning, she then swiped at his  
head, neatly slicing off the lower half of his right lekku, or head tail. Kal just grimaced and groaned.

"You're quick, Lady Zannah. I could use someone like you. Join me, and I'll let you live" Kal promised.

Zannah replied coldly "What is the promise of a fool worth, Kal?"

Zannah then attacked. This time, it was Kal Katall who blocked her at every turn.

It was now Zannah's turn to play mind games.

"You're good. Who taught you, daddy's GHOST" Zannah taunted.

Kal just smiled. He had sharpened his teeth to a nice, sharp point. Just for her.

Kal took a few swipes, but Zannah blocked. She then jabbed at his left forearm, slicing a neat,  
four inch gash. Now it was Zannah's turn to gloat.

"Give up Kal, before I dice you to pieces" Zannah again taunted. "I'm a true sith lord. You're just  
a pretender."

"You're just a little child" Zannah added for insult.

Darth Zannah then dropped to her knees, and swiped as his feet, removing his right foot.  
Kal just grimaced, the pain obvious on his face.

"You're falling to pieces" Zannah again gloated. "Better quit while you're still alive"

"Let go of your hate. Let go of your anger. Use them to fuel the burning fire within. That's the  
only way you can leave here alive." the new dark lord stated, her eyes burning yellow with fire.

"Strike me down with all your anger and hatred" Darth Zannah dared.

"As you wish, my lady" Kal answered, his eyes glowing red.

Kal then force pushed Zannah against a nearby wall so violently, that Zannah could feel every  
bone in her body vibrate. Almost a dozen teeth popped out. Blood started to slowly trickle down  
the sides of her mouth.

As fast as Zannah hit the wall, she somersaulted over Kal, and came down on top of him. However,  
Kal was ready for her. He swiped high with his lightsaber, and cut off both her left arm and left leg.  
He then used the force to break her right leg. Now it was Darth Zannah who screamed.

"You disappoint me, my lady" Kal taunted Zannah. "You were unworthy of being a sith lord. You were  
unworthy of the title of Darth. You were unworthy of the proud history and legacy of the sith.  
And now you will join Darth Bane in death."

Resigned to her fate, Darth Zannah just laughed.

"Kal, the dark side will ensure that the legacy of the sith will continue. Soon, a new sith order will arise"

"However, you won't be around to see it" Zannah then added.

Having said that, she then used the force to pull down the roof, burying them both. And killing them  
instantly, as several thousand tons of concrete and steel made the abandoned factory their tomb.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

A few days later, the following obituary appeared on the local holonet:

OMEK, ALLIA

Passed away suddenly as the result of a building collapse. Allia Omek in her 26th year. Pre-deceased by her  
brother Sepp, who passed away three weeks ago. Sorely missed by many friends and co-workers within the  
customs bureau.


	4. Zannah's Dilemma

**CHAPTER FOUR - ZANNAH'S DILEMMA**

_**-LOCATION-CIUTRIC IV**_

Darth Zannah awoke in a cold sweat. While she had been asleep for only ten minutes,  
it had seemed like a lifetime.

She wondered about the unusual dream she had. Was it the dark side showing her a vision  
of events to come? The dark side was known, on occasion, to give those select few attuned  
to the force, visions of the future. If so, was this a warning of hers and Bane's impending death?

Or was this a by-product of something which she ate? Perhaps a fragment of an underdone potato,  
as Ebenezer Scrooge one famously said.

Either way, she had to prepare for her morning sparring session with her master.  
She had a feeling that she was going to defeat him for the first time, ever.


End file.
